Blazing Skies
by DeviantKyu
Summary: What if Magic was real? What if Vampires and Werewolves and all of that madness wasn't the only thing out there? What if, by Bella's bad luck, she was touched by a Wizard? No no, Wizard doesn't sound right. By a God? Nope, not that either. We'll figure that part out later. [NEW MOON AU, CANON CHARACTERS / GIVING TWILIGHT A TOUCH OF FANTASY]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What if I told you that magic was real? Maybe you already knew that. Sure, the Quileute tribe can shape-shift into giant wolves. Vampires that are as fast as a speeding bullet and stronger than an ox exist. But what if something else lived in our world? Would it be crazy to say that Witches roaming our lands was a possibility? How about Wizards? I'm not sure exactly what to call them, just the generic names that coexist with the term 'magic'. I guess it wouldn't be that crazy considering everything that already happens; or would it?

You see, before the Quileute tribe had the transformation gene they were Spirit Warriors. But how did they get those powers? To be able to leave ones body and enter a completely different realm, and then seek shelter in a completely different species body? Magic, of course. More pricesly, beings that can control such power. Maybe they like to play God or just like to cause mischief. My theory is that they are in their own realm but are still able to mess with ours. Maybe they can predict the future or write the story of time to their liking. What if the saying "everything happens for a reason" isn't actually true. Everything happens because these beings want it to.

I know this all sounds like a mess; Vampires and Werewolves are a hard enough pill to swallow and, frankly, to follow along with. Bear with me though. I'm going to tell you about my story. I had probably interacted with the supernatural far too long and one of these magic Gods, or whatever I choose to name them, decided that if I was going to be apart of that world then I would _**really**_ be apart of it. They changed me; for better or worse I'm still trying to figure out. It hasn't exactly made my life any easier.

Then again, when has my life ever been easy?

….

**Hey all! I'm giving the world of Twilight a touch of Fantasy! It's going to be a bit crazy, so for the hardcore Twilight fans keep an open mind. This'll be fun!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fire

**Chapter 1: The Fire**

It was cold. More importantly it was wet and I don't like wet. My brain was telling me to just turn around, to let him go. How in the hell was I ever going to catch up with him? I guess my heart was hoping that this was all a cruel joke, one that we would laugh at later and of course one that I would forgive him for. My feet trudged onward, deeper into the black forest. I yelled out his name every few seconds and stumbled more often. I couldn't really see anything. The rain was soaking me to the bone, my hair matted down onto my face and the trees let barely any moonlight through. I faintly heard Charlie's voice in the back of my mind telling me to go straight home. He wouldn't approve of me wandering a dark forest alone in a torrential downpour.

I yelled out to my lost love again, my voice coming out in a rasp. I stumbled on what my mind could only guess was a fallen log and I fell into the greenery, curling up in a ball and sobbing. I would never find him. This wasn't a joke. Edward had left me for good. I could barely hear the rain or my own sobs as I began to slip into unconsciousness. The last feeling I had was the massive hole that had opened up where my heart was supposed to be.

...

I wasn't sure how long it had been, but my senses came back to me at some point. I could smell smoke and I could hear the sound of fire crackling as it burned through wood. I refused to open my eyes, to face the truth that Edward had left me. I was still cold and definitely still wet, but my hands were warm as they rested on a smooth, hard surface. It rose and fell. In the distance was the sound of sirens.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley. Are you hurt?" The man named Sam had a deep, unwavering voice full of authority. I felt compelled to answer him but I refused to open my eyes or speak, so I just shook my head weakly. Sam fell silent.

I felt like we had been walking for an eternity. The crackling sound of fire and strong smoke smell stayed steady with us. Faint voices became louder in the distance, shouting to contain the fire and make sure no one was in the forest.

"Charlie! Over here!" Sam shouted, which made me wince.

I heard multiple footsteps run through grass and a lot of panting. There was a lot of commotion at once, a lot of people talking. I heard my name a lot. I tried to tune everything out. The hole in my chest ached. Something else was also there, but I had no desire to dig deeper into the mess that was my despair. Romeo and Juliet had nothing on the way I felt. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and became weightless for a split second before being caught.

"Thank you, Sam." Charlie's voice was hoarse, he must have been shouting for ahwile. "Bells, are you okay? We'll get you inside and dried off. How close were you to that fire? Oh my god, you've got burns all over you!" Charlie's voice cracked as he went into a panic. "Get the ambulance!"

...

I woke up to the smell of sterile latex gloves. Slowly, I opened my eyes, squinting. This was a hospital room; I knew that from experience. A gray haired nurse was wrapping my arm in gauze, humming quietly to herself. I let out a small grunt, which in turn made the nurse stop and her head whip around to look at my face. She gave me a soft smile, the kind my mother would give me when I was upset and she was trying to soothe me.

"Hello, Bella. You've been out for quite some time. The Chief is just outside in the hallway talking with the doctor. Let me go get them. Try to rest sweetie, you're going to be fine." The nurse cooed and left the room. I had been tended by her before, but could never remember her name.

My senses began to become sharper the longer I stared at the white-paneled ceiling and I could smell flowers somewhere in the room. Lilac? My neck was stiff but I managed to turn my head enough to see a table filled with flowers, get-well-soon cards and balloons. That was never a good sign. The nurse said I had been out for awhile. My definition and hers must be different because awhile for me didn't mean multiple days. A soft knocking came from the doorway. I slowly turned my head to the sound as Charlie peered in, his eyes red and worry written all over his face. His sadness made him look older. He hurried over to my bed and sat in a chair that was obviously occupied by him day and night, a blanket hanging over the arm being the tell tale sign.

"Hey there, Bells." He smiled softly and spoke quietly, "How are feeling?"

My vision became blurry as I made my own torrential downpour out of tears. Everything flooded back to me at that moment. He was gone; they all were. Charlie let me cry as he stared at the ground, obviously uncomfortable. My fit went on for about twenty minutes until it slowed to a quiet, tearless sob.

"I'm sure you're in a lot of pain but the doctor already has you at the maximum amount of medication for your burns. Most of them are only second degree, so they shouldn't leave much damage. You've been out for a few days now. Doctor Cullen checked in on you right when we pulled in, but I was told that he was only here to give his notice. I guess the whole Cullen family moved. Is that why you were out in the woods?" Charlie was a mixture of worried parent and dutiful Chief.

I nodded silently, not trusting my voice or my tear ducts. Charlie just sighed, obviously upset that I was left alone in the woods. I stared at him for a few minutes while I was sure he was thinking about calling his culprit and demanding answers. I couldn't think of his name. However, another thought came to my mind. I wasn't in any pain. I was supposedly burned head to toe from fire. At the same time, I didn't feel loopy like the pain meds usually made me feel. In fact, physically I felt fine; except for the massive black hole in my chest which sucked out all of my happiness.

I made an effort to speak, my voice barely a whisper, "Dad, why was there a fire? I mean, it was raining super hard. How could someone start a fire?"

My voice pulled Charlie from his thoughts, his lips pulled down at the corners. "We actually don't know Bells. To tell you the truth, no one could actually stop the fire. A few minutes after we got the hospital I got a call saying they had contained it and it apparently receded pretty quickly. But nothing the firemen were doing was really working. I was so worried about you."

"No one could stop it? It was that big? How did you get me out?" My mind was racing, my depression giving me temporary short term memory loss.

"It was massive, burned up a good chunk of the forest. It actually licked the side of the house, I'm going to have to replace some siding. As for you, well, I'm lucky that I still have you. Sam, one of the boys from the reservation, came walking out of the forest just a few minutes before it got to the house. He was burned too, but refused medical attention. I hope he got some though. I was too focused on you to see what happened with him." Charlie gave me a small smile which I tried to return, unsuccessfully.

Another light rap on the door turned both of our heads. Long black hair filled the doorway, in the center of the mass was a smiling Jacob. Charlie beckoned him in. Jacob entered first and Billie tagged along behind him, another set of flowers in his lap. Charlie greeted them, I just stared at the ceiling. They spoke for a few moments before Charlie set the flowers on the table and he and Billie ventured off to the cafeteria to find food for me; I wasn't very hungry.

Jacob took Charlie's seat, still smiling, but I could tell that his eyes were worried. His smile was usually infectious and it got me to give him a small grin. He gave me a once over, which almost broke his façade. I must not have looked very good in the hospital gown and wrappings.

"I'm glad you're awake, Bells. You had me- er- us worried." Jacob's voice was strong, as if he was determined to not show weakness. "You sure have a lot of friends, it smells like a flower shop in here!" Jacob stared at the mountain of gifts on the table.

"Thanks for coming, Jake." I reached out and patted his hand. A thought struck me and while I was in no shape or mood to flirt the truth out of Jacob this time, I was positive our friendship would do it for me. "Hey, Jake. Do you know Sam? I don't know his last name."

Jake's smile disappeared completely and he dropped his head, staring at his boots. "There's a couple of Sam's at the reservation Bells. I don't think I know which one you're talking about."

"Um, let me think. He pulled me out of the fire. Were you there that night? Maybe you saw him, he was carrying me." I pushed a little bit, my voice weak.

Jacob sighed and gave me a small nod, picking at a loose thread on his dirty jeans. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about him and I wasn't feeling anywhere near well enough to be discussing other peoples problems, so I let it go. I patted his hand one more time and returned it to my lap. We sat in silence until Charlie and Billie came back with the spoils of their food adventure. They ate as I contemplated the weirdness of my life and tried not to cry.

...

My burns healed pretty quickly, although a few of the worst ones took a couple of months. I never felt any pain from them; honestly I didn't feel much of anything since the hole in my chest formed. I was numb. I went to school, did my chores, and slept. Charlie was worried about me, threatened to send me to go live with Renee, but I wasn't going to do that to her. He pleaded with me to go hang out with friends, telling me that it would help; it might have, but I wasn't going to try. Everything seemed dull. Jacob called me a few times, but after trying to get a response from me he stopped.

I dreamt about fire and ice. Occasionally the fire would melt the ice, and other times the ice would overcome the fire. Sometimes they cancelled each other out; those were the rare nights that I didn't wake up screaming. On those occasions my chest felt like it was burning, as if all of the pain I never felt from my injuries summed up into one moment. That made me scream.

...

"Bella, I am tired." Charlie sighed, exasperated. "I know it's hard to lose someone that you love. I lost your mother and it was my fault and I have to live with that. But, he left you because his family moved. It's been months of depression. Honestly, I'm thinking of sending you to a rehab center if you don't go out with your friends."

I snapped out of my thoughtless stare and gave Charlie a blank look. This was a first; a rehab center. It was drastic, although maybe only to me. He knew I would put up a fight if it wasn't in Forks, so I knew at least he would keep me close. But being caged up was the last thing I wanted even if I was caging myself up in the house.

"I'll call Jacob." My voice was dead. I rarely spoke, teachers never called on me anymore. I made a mental note to try and sound happier even if I wasn't. "He wanted to hang out. Maybe we can go see a movie or go hiking." Charlie just shook his head and left for work; it was a Saturday.

I stared out of the kitchen window, a light fog from the rain obscuring my view of the forest. I could see my reflection; it wasn't pretty. My hair had grown long, down to the back of my knees, and was disheveled. I lacked a proper haircut. My nails were actually pretty long too, but those I trimmed regularly; they just seemed to always grow faster than they used to. I had bags under my eyes, of course, and chapped lips. Definitely not pretty. But I knew that if Jacob did want to hang out, he wouldn't judge me for my appearance.

I called Billie's house phone twice to get the answering machine. I left a voicemail letting them know I was heading over and if Jake wanted to hang out I wanted to find something to do. I tried to make my voice as enthusiastic as I could; I'm not sure if it worked.

I climbed into my beat up old truck, not even wincing at the loud pop it made from startup. The drove to the reservation wasn't a long one and I arrived at Jacob's without even realizing I had missed the worn down Quileute sign on the boundary. The front door opened and Jacob came sprinting outside, the biggest smile on his face. He was like a ray of sunshine. I rolled down my window, not wanting to step out of the rain until I knew he wanted to hang out.

"Bella! I just got your message. You got here fast; I thought I drove like a maniac!" Jacob joked leaning into the window.

"Hi Jake," I gave him a small smile, "did you want to hang out? I brought my rain coat, maybe we can go for a walk on the beach?" I didn't sound convincing, but it didn't matter to him. He nodded enthusiastically and I hopped out of the truck.

We walked down to La Push, the rocky beach a variety of different shades of gray. Jacob did most of the talking. He was very proud about how his muscle growth had been coming along, even more so that he apparently didn't work out. I found it hard to believe; he was huge. Jake didn't ask how I was, but that was obvious. Instead he seemed intent on cheering me up. We stopped at the same bone white tree stump that we had talked at before. I sat down, rolling up my sleeves as the rain stopped, while he skipped rocks. I couldn't help but feel a bit more cheerful around him.

"Hey, Jake." I spoke quietly, knowing I was probably about to mess up his mood, "I don't mean to be that person, but in the hospital when I spoke about Sam, you seemed upset. Why is that?"

He didn't reply immediately and stopped midway through his next throw. Jacob dropped the rock and came to sit next to me, looking at the stirring gray clouds. I could tell he was warring with himself on what he wanted to share, which made me want to comfort him. I set my hand on top of his and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sam is different. He used to be cool and nice. But, he's changed. All of the Elders think he's a saint but he looks at me and my friends weird. He has two lackys, Jared and Paul. They just stare at us like they want to beat us up. You know Sam refused medical treatment for his burns that night? But I saw him the next day and he was fine; he always runs around shirtless. I just get a bad feeling." Jacob seemed genuinly scared, which angered me.

The burning in my chest flared up and I fell off of the stump, paralyzed. Jacob was quick and caught me but I couldn't feel his grasp. All I could feel was the fire. I let out a scream and yelled to Jacob, "Help me! Please, it burns! It feels like my skin is falling off!"

I was able to open my eyes and look up at Jacob, who had a horrified expression on his face. He was sweating and I could see why. In the reflection of his black eyes, I could see that the skin of my arm had began to _**actually**_ melt away. It looked like the slime you would play with as a kid. It didn't look like muscle or bone was revealing itself either, but I passed out before I could see what else it could have been. The last thing I heard was Jacob calling out for help.

...

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and follow if you enjoyed! **

**Woo! Weird magic stuff!**


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Happenings

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenings**

_Ugh, wet. Again_.

I brought my hand up to my forehead, feeling a wet cloth. My body ached, although I couldn't tell if it was physical pain or mental. The smell of fresh tobaco wafted through the air and I could hear the buzz of t.v. in the background. _Well, this isn't a hospital_. I peaked out from underneath my eyelashes to observe my surroundings. I was in a small room, maybe a large closet. There was hardly any space for the twin bed I lay on and a small dresser. The door was cracked open and I could see the end of a couch with an arm laying on the rest. Black hair appeared in the doorway, along with a black eye. I mustered up a small smile and waved for Jake to come in. He sat on the edge of the bed but it looked like he was holding himself up in a seated position. His face told me that he was worried, as did his thumb twiddling.

"Jeez Jake, how do you even sleep on this bed? I barely fit on it." I teased, to no avail in removing his mask.

"Bella, are you okay? I mean... you kinda freaked out at the beach." I could tell by his tone that Jake felt uncomfortable bringing it up; I was a mess.

"Yeah, I'm just sore." I glanced at my arm and saw that the skin was intact, shivering at the thought of what I saw. Jake noticed.

"You said that you were burning. I couldn't see anything physically wrong with you. I called for help and out of nowhere Sam Uley showed up with his gang. They looked you over and told me to take you back to my house and not the hospital like I wanted to." Jake's lower lip quivered and I wanted so bad to console him. I settled for placing my hand on his forearm.

"Jake, promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not Bella! I promise."

"I... have a hole in my chest. It's a metaphor." I could see in his eyes that he understood what I meant, "But it feels so real and it aches so bad. Lately though, when I have nightmares my chest doesn't just ache, it burns. Not like bad heartburn, like fire. And at the beach, I felt mad at Sam for treating you poorly and thats when the burning started." I let out a deep breath, speaking quickly and quietly as if telling him a secret.

Jacob stared at me for a few minutes, obviously contemplating whether he wanted to break his promise. Friendship won out as he spoke, "You said it felt like your skin was falling off, so it's that bad?"

"Actually, I could have swore that I saw my skin dripping off of my arm in the reflection of your eyes. They make great mirrors by the way. I must have been hallucinating from the pain." I shrugged and felt aching muscles.

Jake gave me a small smile and patted my hand that rested on his arm. He excused himself to get me a glass of water. Through the door, I could see Billy Black laughing at the t.v.. Every so often his eyes would flicker over to me and back again. He was always kind to me, even when he told me to stay away from... them. Jacob must have told him what had happened but I didn't see a hint of concern in his eyes. I rolled over onto my side and curled into a ball, holding my knees to my chest. What had happened? It certainly all felt real, but my arm was intact. Was I that depressed? Maybe I did need a rehab center.

"Hey, Jake? You said Sam came out of nowhere?" I asked as he set the water on a small nightstand.

"Yeah, but I meant from the forest line. They must have been on a run or something and just happened to hear me." Jacob shrugged, not wanting to get into a discussion about the man who made him feel uneasy.

"Did you call Charlie?" My voice was small, expecting the worst from him.

"No, it hasn't been very long since we got back. Any longer and I would've, but you woke up and you weren't screaming so I assumed it was fine. Did you want me to?" Jacob looked sad; I guessed he didn't want me to go.

"No, but I think I'm gonna get home. Despite me passing out on you, I hope you still wanna hang out again?" That cheered him up.

He offered me a ride home, which I declined. I waved to him and Billy as I backed out of the dirt driveway and drove home slowly. The rain was coming down in sheets and although I was confident in my abilities as a teenage driver, I knew not to take the risk. The last thing Charlie needed was finding me wrapped around a tree trunk.

...

I ran up the stairs as soon as I got home, glancing at the living room; Charlie was still out. I hopped face first into my pillow and cried. It lasted for a good half hour until I ran dry. I had shown more emotion today than I had in months and I was proud of myself. If I could give Jake a smile, I would do it more often for Charlie; he deserved better from me.

I flipped over to my back and splayed out on top of my comforter, staring at the rough surface of the ceiling, thinking back to my short conversation in Jake's bedroom. Sam just _happened_ to appear out of nowhere. I was confused and, honestly, uncomfortable. He carried me out of the forest fire so many months ago and now, when I decide to go hang out with someone, appears magically out of thin air and thinks he knows what's best for me? I threw my pillow against the door which in turn opened, Charlie peeking his head through.

"So, hanging out with Jake didn't go as planned?" Charlie's depressed tone tore at me. I sat up and mustered up the biggest smile I could manage.

"It went great, actually!" I hoped I sounded convincing enough, despite my throat hurting from my crying jag.

"Oh, then good." Charlie's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I ordered pizza, did you want to come down and watch some t.v. with me? We can watch whatever you want kiddo."

I picked the first Harry Potter to watch, since I knew an old classic would really bore Charlie and I wasn't in the mood for romantic gestures. We ate in silence, Charlie keeping a close eye on me in case I turned into a depressed hermit again. I stayed as cheerful as I could for him, but eventually the days events began to take a toll.

"Hey, Dad? Can I ask you a question?" I could see his hesitation.

"That was a question, Bells." His attempt at Dad humor, "Anyways, yeah, go ahead."

"Do you know anything about Sam Uley?" Curiosity sparked in his eyes.

"Great kid, as far as I'm concerned. He's the one who... well, you know. Anyways, Billy always talks highly of him and I never have any trouble from him or his friends. Why?" Suspicious now.

"Jake was telling me that Sam was making him feel weird. Like, uneasy. Gives him weird looks and stuff. Maybe you could call Billy and just make sure everything is okay down there? If Jake is getting bullied then you might get a call from the jailhouse needing you to bail your daughter out." I grinned, a first time in forever, and he returned it.

"Sure, Bells, first thing tomorrow when we go fishing. Did you want to come along?" Charlie was hopeful, but even before I was depressed he knew that I would never take him up on that offer.

We said our goodnights and I clambered into bed, wrapping myself in my quilt. I had a lot to think about but I couldn't keep my eyes open, the day making my body scream for the relief that sleep could provide. That night, I dreamt a new dream. A giant black wolf stalked me as I ran through the forest, shouting for Jacob. However, everytime I opened my mouth, instead of sound coming out a flame did. And everytime the flame came forward a different part of the forest lit up. I broke through the tree line and onto a rocky beach with a bleached tree trunk. Jacob sat still facing the ocean as I walked towards him. I set my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me, his face full of fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. In the reflection of his black eyes I could see the wolf behind me; but it was no longer black. Instead, the wolf was engulfed in flames as it reared on its hind legs and launched itself at us, razor sharp teeth coming for their kill.

...

It was safe to say that I woke up no prettier than when I went to bed, no mirror needed. I had slept in and Charlie had already left. He hung a sticky note on my door.

_Hey Bells, I'm leaving to go fishing at the usual spot. Jake called ahead and said if you wanted to hang out just head on over, he'd be waiting. I hope you slept well, love you._

I let myself have a small smile and trudged into the bathroom to clean myself up. A hot shower always brightened my mood, if even for just a bit. I put on chapstick and brushed my unruly hair. I actually really enjoyed the length, never letting it get so long. The bags under my eyes couldn't be helped; I wasn't very good with makeup. I got dressed in blue jeans and a dark purple hoodie and went downstairs, taking a slice of cold pizza from the fridge for breakfast. The clock read ten fifteen. Charlie had been gone for a few hours already and Jacob must have been up even earlier to call before he left. The kitchen windows told me that it was going to be, of course, an overcast day with a light drizzle. The weather definitely didn't help my mood.

I hopped into my truck and started it up. I was actually eager to go hang out with Jacob, to my suprise. I hadn't wanted to be around anyone in months, but Jake felt kind of like a little brother to me and I had an urge to protect him from his bullies. I slowly backed out of the driveway and headed towards the reservation, at that moment wishing I hadn't clawed out the new radio that had been in my truck. Odd, I wanted music but hadn't had a desire for it either since my depression began.

My hands were chilled and I turned the fan on full blast. My truck warmed up pretty easily with its big motor and the heater had always been my saving grace. As my luck would turn out, when I turned the dial for the fan nothing happened. I gave my dash a good smack. Hitting things usually fixed them, right? Not really. I shivered a bit, the cold making my temper heat up. I smacked it again with the same result.

"Come on, you piece of junk!"

One more good, hard smack. This hit made my hand tingle as my sensitive nerves bounced off of the hard dashboard. What threw me for a loop though, was the small splash of fire the came from underneath my palm. I grabbed the steering wheel too fast as I pulled my hand back from the dash and swerved, my tires losing their grip on the slick asphalt. I spun in a complete cicle before skidding to a stop on the side of the road.

"What in the world?" I wondered aloud as my panicked breathing slowed.

I mentally assessed myself; everything seemed unharmed. I unstrapped my seat belt and bent over to look at my dash. There were black burn marks surrounding a small hole where I had smacked. _I must have hit it too hard and disturbed some of the janky wiring. _I took a swift look at my palm to make sure it was okay, then turned my attention back to my truck. The dirt and pine needles that stacked on the side of the road had stopped me. The truck had stalled but started back up easily enough. I pulled back onto the road and continued to head towards the reservation, the adrenaline in my body enough to keep me warm.

I pulled up to the small red house. The clouds were moving away and although it was still a bleak day, the rain had slowed. I hopped out of my truck and heard a shout come from the shack on the side of the house. And another. Worried, I quickly made my way over, almost slipping in the mud. I peaked through the door and saw Jake, swearing at a disassembled car. I grinned.

"Need a hand, grease monkey?" The garage smelled like oil and sweat, but I didn't mind.

"Oh hey, Bella! Actually, could you hand me that wrench?" He pointed to a tool that I hadn't seen before, "Thanks."

"So, what's this? Your getaway vehicle?" My tone was light, as it could only be around Jake. He snickered as he tightened something under the hood.

"It's a Volkswagen Rabbit. Not the most flashy car ever, but it's a fun ride. I've been building it up for awhile now, when I get the money to buy parts." I could tell that Jake was proud of the car and it wasn't like my truck was any nicer.

"You must've been up at the crack of dawn to leave a message for me." I bent down and poked his ribs.

"Oh, just my normal time." Nonchalant. "Kidding. I couldn't sleep, so I've been out here just messing around, hoping you would show; and you did. Anything special you want to do today?" Eager.

"I'm fine just sitting here and talking while you work. Oh! But something crazy is going on with my truck. I was thinking that since you used to always work on it that maybe you could check that out too?" If the wires had caught fire there was no telling what else was going wrong. I knew all too well that fire and gas didn't mix.

"Sure, sure. I'll open the doors and you can pull the hood inside. The whole truck won't fit with the Rabbit here." Jacob was so easy to talk to.

Jacob was less enthused that the problem wasn't under the hood and that he actually had to climb inside the cab. He was huge and muscular and that didn't exactly help him when he needed to get into tight places. He checked the wiring, tieing some plastic ends to some stripped wires that had bare metal showing, but otherwise not seeing an issue.

"I dunno Bella, cars only have twelve volt batteries. Yeah, fires can start but not usually from electronics and definitely not something that would burn that hole in your dash. Are you sure a friend didn't put a cig out on it or something?" I could tell that Jake would hate it if I was mistreating the truck he built and besides, no one sat in my truck besides me.

"No, it's just weird. I smacked the dash- er, sorry- but the heater wasn't working and I was getting mad at it. The last time I hit it flames kinda just popped out from under my hand and then the hole was there." I shook my head. I was starting to sound crazier and crazier.

We both turned our heads as we heard a wolf howl and I noticed Jake's face seemed worried. He got up, lightly slapping my elbow to signal for me to tag along. The rain had ceased for awhile since the afternoon rolled in; we had been in the garage for a few hours. Jacob's house was small but it had a large patch of land that surrounded it, along with a dense forest.

"Do wolves usually come this close to your house?" I wondered, straining my eyes at the tree line to see if I could see anything. I thought I saw movement.

"Not really, but I feel like I'm hearing howls a lot more lately. Maybe something is driving them towards us. Ah, damn it." Jacob's eyebrows pulled inwards in a grimace.

Out of the tree line, where I had seen the movement, came three very large, russett skinned men. Their hair was cropped short and they were shirtless. Just by that fact I figured I knew who they were. This was Sam Uley and his gang. I had never actually seen Sam, when he carried me out of the forest I had kept my eyes closed. Even far away, him and his friends seemed impossibly huge. I thought Jake was big, but he didn't have much on these guys.

"Jake," I whispered to him, tugging on his sleeve, "maybe we should go inside?"

"Or maybe I should just deal with this right now. I'm tired of them practically stalking me." Jacob's voice was hard and his eyes determined.

"Fighting them isn't gonna solve anything Jake. Besides _look_ at them, they're giant! And I'm no good in a fight." I bit my lip; a bad habit.

They were coming closer, their long legs closing the distance quickly. They stopped twenty feet or so away from us and I could feel Jacob tense up. He took a step forward, actually putting himself inbetween them and me. I felt a warmth for Jake.

"Can't you all just leave me alone? I don't want to join your entourage Sam!" Jake's fingers were balled into fists at his side.

"I'm not here to talk to you Jacob. Not yet, at least. I want to speak to Bella." Sam's voice was deep and authorative. It resonated and his friends seemed to dip their eyes as he spoke.

"Why me? Listen, thank you for pulling me out of that fire. But can't you just leave Jake alone?" I was worried for Jake and getting angry at Sam for showing up out of nowhere, like he always seemed to do.

"Jacob will understand with time. As for you Bella, you need to know something. You started that fire all those months ago." Sam's eyes were hard, but truthful.

"Me? But it was raining and I wasn't... I wasn't even in the right frame of mind to do something like that." My voice broke as I tried to block out that night, tears immediately coming to my eyes and spilling over. I felt the burning begin to rage inside my chest and I fell to my knees, clutching at the hole.

"Bella!" Jacob knelt down next to me, already knowing what was happening. "Damnit Sam! Get off my land!"

I watched as Jacob ran out Sam, fists held high. He crossed the gap quickly and lunged for Sam, but one of the other giants got in his way, crossing his fist with Jake's cheek and knocking him to the ground. It sounded like the man was growling. The burning intensified and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Stop! Don't hurt Jake!" I heard my voice as if I was underwater. I struggled to keep my eyes open, the pain blinding me. I heard another hard blow and a grunt from Jacob, but my vision was blurry from the tears. "I said don't!"

The last thing I heard was my own scream.

...

**Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, review if you enjoyed!**

**Gonna start getting fun from here! Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Fever

**Chapter 3:**

_What in the world is happening?!_

I was floating? That's the best term I could use to describe what was happening. I was high up in the air looking down on myself and the four Quileute boys. I felt nothing where I was, but I could tell that the other Bella was feeling the burning in her chest and Jacob looked extremely upset. I watched as shouting occurred and then Sam talked to the other Bella, but I couldn't make out the words. Jacob lunged for Sam but got a face full of fist from one of the others, sending him to the ground. Ground-Bella was sagging to the ground in pain. I could hear her scream out. Jacob got up, heading for Sam again, but got knocked back a second time.

Then, everything went silent. The picture below me had stopped in motion, everyone a perfect statue. I looked around, even the birds in the air had stopped flying, floating in suspended animation. I turned back to the scene and what I saw- I couldn't even begin to explain. It was a person? No, a thing. It seemed ethereal. It had no defining features, its body was like a wisp of smoke, but I could tell instantly that it was intelligent. Was this an angel? God? I wasn't sure. It stood next to Jacob who was still motionless on the ground and turned its head-like appendage to, I think, look up at me. As it stared- again, no eyes- at me, I watched as a smoky arm extended into Jacob and broke off, Jacob's body absorbing it.

I took a step back, which was even more disconcerting considering I was suspended in mid-air, but couldn't move from the spot that I stood in. The _thing_ began to glide up to me. If there was any wind it would easily be blown away, every molecule that made it up spread out.

"What did you do to Jake? Stay away from me!" My voice was high pitched, panicked, but I couldn't move. There were a lot of weird things that had happened to me in life but this was definitely number one.

The wisp didn't speak or try to communicate when it reached me. It seemed to observe me but it was impossible to tell if that was what it was doing. The arm-like appendage grew back and slowly extended towards my chest. I tried to talk but my voice disappeared, my eyes growing wide with horror. The wisp did the same to me as it did to Jacob, the arm sinking into my chest and breaking off. The burning began again, only this time it was light; not something that would cripple me. The wisp stared for a few more seconds and, as if it was never there, disappeared. Definitely weird. The scene below came to life again.

Jacob was kneeling over in obvious pain as the other three boys looked down at him. As if by some sign, I saw Sam throw his arms against the others chest, pushing them to the ground. I saw why. Other Bella was wrapped in a jacket of _fire. _She didn't seem conscious, on her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. Just like solar flares, the fire whipped out maliciously in random directions, creating welts in the damp ground, dangerously close to all of the Quileutes. Other Bella was definitely still conscious.

"I said don't!" She screamed so loud that I could hear her from where I was, stories above.

It was as if her words magnified the fire. The blaze consumed her and swirled violently, creating a flaming tornado. The tornado expanded slowly, getting dangerously close to Jacob. I noticed that Sam and his friends were no longer in the area. The light gray clouds began to grow darker and swirl as the heat reached them. A streak of lightning flashed through the sky, striking the nearby ocean.

Then, as if called back, I was in my body on the ground. My chest no longer crippled me as I gazed around. All of the fire had ceased, although its marks still scarred the earth. Rain began to pour heavily as thunder cracked in the distance. I was soaked in no time. The rain put out the remaining embers and I crawled over to Jacob to examine him. He had multiple burns on his face and arms and appeared unconscious.

"Help! Someone!" I screamed out, my voice raspy.

"Bella!" Charlie's cruiser drifted to a stop on the slick, muddy drive, his head sticking out of the drivers window and Billy peering out of the passengers. Charlie jumped out of the car and ran to me, sliding like a baseball pro and grabbing my arms. "Are you okay? What the hell happened!? Oh no, Jake!" Charlie panicked, wanting to make sure I was okay and seeing Jacob injured. "Stay put, I'm going to call an ambulance!"

I wasn't disoriented, as I probably should have been given the events that just took place, but everything sounded as if it was under water. I could tell Charlie was talking, but couldn't quite make out his words. I spun my head around, checking out the area. All of the greenery was blackened in a fifteen foot diameter centered around me. I knew what I saw but I couldn't make my mind comprehend it. Sam had said that I had started that fire all those months ago and obviously he was right; but how did he know?

I watched as Charlie got waved down by Billy, Charlie looking upset and very agitated by what Billy was saying. He grabbed the wheelchair from the cruisers trunk, helped Billy into it, then slammed the door with too much force. Billy slowly made his way to the porch ramp and disappeared inside as Charlie rushed over to Jacob and myself.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie was angry and concerned. I just nodded, my ears clearing up. "Thank God. Well, Jake isn't and Billy is refusing to take him to the hospital. I know he's my friend but I'm about _this _close to calling the tribal police and arresting him for abuse of a minor."

Jacob stirred, his eyes opening into a squint and his head tilting to stare at us. His face wasn't contorted into pain but he didn't look so hot either. Charlie began asking him questions in which he nodded and shook his head to. Eventually, with almost no help from myself, we muscled Jake into the house and onto the couch. Billy came from the bathroom with burn ointment and began covering his son. He didn't look back at us and Charlie took that as a dismissal.

"Are you alright to drive?" He was still concerned, and given the look of the Black's yard, I could understand why.

"I'm fine..." I spoke quietly, my voice a whisper. I wasn't fine at all and I knew that books and internet research wouldn't give me an answer this time around.

...

The next week of school passed quickly, my mind being filled with the weekends events. I had pacified Charlie with an excuse about a jug of gas, a lighter, and wanting to see if wet grass would burn. The jug somehow caught fire and an explosion happened, Jacob catching most of it. He only took the bait because he could tell that I couldn't handle a conversation.

I hadn't heard from Jacob the entire week. I called every day, twice a day, but Billy said Jake was fine and that he was focused on school work and resting. I supposed that I could only hope for so much contact, after all I was the one who hadn't answered his phone calls for the first couple of months since my depression had started. Still, I felt uneasy. I had a literal out-of-body experience and that _thing_, whatever it was, implanted both of us with a piece of itself. I thought I was an expert on weird, but I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea that something else was out there.

The hole in my chest seemed to expand. I felt like I had lost Jake. I didn't know if he blamed me for the events that had transpired or if Sam had finally gotten to him, but my depression definitely didn't get any better. There was one change though; my chest constantly burned. It was as if a dying star had parked itself in the middle of the black hole and I was just waiting for an explosion of cosmic proportions. I was worried about that, definitely, but I needed to know why I saw myself in the middle of a tornado of fire and how I survived it. I researched fire tornados, read a couple of fantasy books, but nothing could explain my position.

...

"Jeez, Bella, you look horrible."

Well, that wasn't a very nice statement. It was Saturday morning and my nights sleep definitely didn't do me any favors. Still, I didn't feel much different. Charlie took in my expression and quickly changed direction.

"Horrible as in sick. Do you feel alright?" Charlie got up from his position at the small kitchen table and put his hand on my forehead, his eyebrows creasing in worry. "Bella, you're burning up."

"I feel... okay." We both knew that was the farthest from the truth, but based on the term 'sick', I felt fine.

"I don't know how, I could put my hand on a hot stove and it would be cooler than your forehead." Charlie sighed and I knew where this was going.

After a weak argument from myself, we ended up in the cruiser and eventually in the parking lot of Urgent Care. I must have said I was fine a million times but Charlie insisted that I humor him. My feet dragged across the wet concrete and through the sliding doors, where the receptionist smiled at me.

"What are we in for today, Bella?" Her tone was too sweet, kind of sarcastic.

Charlie spoke before I could, "She's running a high fever. I couldn't find my thermometer." Charlie shrugged sheepishly, like he could have done a better job at being a parent.

"Well, at least its not a broken bone this time." Another too sweet smile, "Let's get you checked in."

We sat silently in one of the patient rooms, Charlie in the only chair in the room and myself sat on the crinkly paper that wrapped the bed. The nurse had came in and did the usual; checked my blood pressure, listened to my lungs, checked my ears and nose and throat. When she took the thermometer from under my tongue, she gasped. It read 107.1. Charlie was panicked and the nurse rushed out to get the doctor. I still felt fine. When the doctor arrived a few moments later, Charlie was pacing the width of the room, which meant he was just turning in circles in one spot.

"Bella, we need to get you hospitilized and blood work done. Brain damage can start happening at this stage of a fever." While the doctor and Charlie discussed the possibilities and outcomes of sicknesses, a new nurse came in with a wheelchair.

Great, let the parade begin.

...

I stayed in the hospital overnight. The doctors tried everything to get my fever to go down, to no avail. They also chose not to listen to me everytime I said I was okay. My blood work came back and nothing seemed abnormal. Eventually, they had to release me but told Charlie to keep a vigilant eye on me; which translated to I now lived with Police Chief Swan. Not a hair out of place or I would be back in a hospital bed in no time.

It was Sunday afternoon by the time we got home. I quickly shuffled towards the phone while Charlie went to change upstairs. He wasn't used to staying home on Sundays. I grabbed the receiver and dialed for Jacob, already knowing that no one would answer.

"Hey, Jake," I spoke after the beep, "just wanted to let you know I'm home. Not sure if you knew I was gone. But I was in the hospital. I'm running a super high fever; 107.1! Anyways, wanted to see if you had the same thing I did or if you dodged it. Bye." I heard my own bleak voice and grimaced.

I caught Charlie on the way up the stairs. He gave me a small smile and patted my head, then headed to watch t.v. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, tracing patterns in the stucco. My chest ached dully; I hadn't had time to sulk while being observed and the pain wanted to come in full force. I tried to pass the time by writing an essay that was due the next day, but couldn't quite concentrate hard enough. Tonight was bound to be rough. Eventually, as my window turned black, Charlie came to check on me and headed into his own room. I saw the look in his eyes that told me he was expecting screaming tonight.

...

It was about one in the morning that I heard an uneven tapping on my window. Sleep hadn't taken over me yet and I was suddenly hyper-aware that someone was outside of my window. Slowly I got out of bed and crept to the window, the blinds covering me from view of anyone outside. I pulled them aside slightly and peered out, shocked. Jacob was standing there in the dark, shirtless, grabbing small pebbles to chuck at my window. I didn't question how I could see him through the darkness so clearly. I quietly pulled the window up and hissed towards him, "What the heck are you doing!?"

"Oh, hey Bells!" He whispered back urgently. "Back up, I'm coming in."

"What? No! Charlie will kill me if he finds you." But that didn't stop him.

With a lithe leap, Jacob made his way up the side of the house and through my window with no more sound than my whisper. I stared at him and gawked. His face was much too angular, all of his hair was practically gone. His eyes were hard set, like obsidian. He wore black cut-off jeans and no shirt or shoes. He looked taller.

"Jake, what happened to you?" I poked his chest, then crossed my arms. "And why haven't you called me? Is it because you cut your hair? I promise, I wasn't hanging out with you because of your beautiful locks."

A small smile played on his lips before turning back into a grimace. "I needed to make sure you weren't dead from a fever that humans aren't supposed to survive from. Why did the hospital let you go?"

I caught the word; _humans_. But I was too distracted to concentrate on it.

"Because blood work came back fine and they couldn't do much about it, and I feel fine. What about you? Those burns healed fast." My eyes narrowed as I did a once over.

"The ointment my dad had was a special blend." Jacob lifted his hand and put it on my forehead. "Bella, you still have that fever." I could feel the smooth russett skin touching mine, but as far as a temperature there was no difference.

"You must have one too! Charlie's hands felt cold when he touched me and you were just outside!" My voice was rising, causing Jake to clap his hand over my mouth and draw one finger up to his. I let out a small _oops._

Jacob opened his mouth but looked as if he was choking. He shook his head and let out an exasperated huff of air. He went to sit on the edge of the bed and I followed, crossing my legs as I sat.

"Bella, things are different now. I need you to know that we can't be friends anymore." I could see and feel his sadness. "Sam..."

"Sam! You have got to be kidding me! After all that, after the..." I choked on the words. I was angry. Would Jacob remember the fire? Did he even see me in the middle of the storm? Did Sam get to him and tell him I hurt him?

"It's not Sam's fault. Or yours, for that matter. Life is strange. And now we are on seperate paths. Sam thinks what you did," so he did know, "was a fluke. Since you were hanging around us you got caught in the middle."

"What is this _us, _Jake? I was hanging out with _you_. And hold on, before you said a fever that humans aren't supposed to survive. If you have the same fever, then what do you mean?" I crossed my arms again, trying to look somewhat intimidating.

"I can't tell you anything Bella, I'm bound and I'm not dragging you into this mess that's now my life. Just know that things are different now. What happened at my house means nothing and you don't have to worry about it anymore, just go on living your life." His tone was hard, concrete. He wouldn't budge.

"I don't even know what happened. There was this smokey alien thing, and then there was fire and my chest was burning, and then the fire was gone and you were laying there. So there was some freaky non-human, ghost-like thing, and then you drop the very exact word 'humans', and I'm supposed to just go on living my life?" I felt like pleading and I felt crazy saying this all out loud, but Jake seemed to know what I was talking about.

"You saw one of them?" He whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard the words correctly. "Look Bella, have you ever had a secret? One that wasn't yours to share?"

I gulped but didn't move a muscle. His expression was slightly arrogant.

"It's the same for me, but worse. I'm so tightly bound. But listen, I think I know a way around it." Jacob was getting excited now, standing up. I made a mental note to not tell him any secrets. "Come with me."

"Where? Charlie is going to keep checking on me throughout the night, fever remember?"

Jacob nodded, heading for the window. "Don't let Charlie keep you home tomorrow. Tell him you're fine. Meet me at my place in the morning. You're ditching school." Without another glance back he jumped out of the window.

...

**Thank you for reading, leave a review, fav, follow if you enjoyed!**

**Things are going to start heating up ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Monsters

**Chapter 4: Monsters**

Besides the small puddles left from yesterdays rain, the road to La Push was practically dry. The weatherman had called a bright and sunny day today and to my extreme satisfaction he was correct. My fever still raged on and although the sunlight didn't feel much different when it touched my skin, at least I wasn't wet. I had thrown on an old pair of jeans and a flannel this morning and tied a sweatshirt around my waist; knowing my luck the sunny day wouldn't last long.

Charlie was just as difficult as I thought he would be. He insisted that I stay home and rest, that I had been tossing and turning all night when he came to check on me. Just like at the hospital, I said I was fine and that I really needed to turn this essay in. Of course, the truth was actually backwards; I was far from fine after Jacob's visit and the essay was not getting turned in today. Charlie eventually caved in, making himself late for work, and let me know he would be home late as he was heading out of town for the day to investigate some animal intrusions.

I pulled up to Jacob's house, my truck clattering noisily. Usually I was greeted as soon as I pulled up. I knocked on the door and waited patiently against the ramp railing, staring at the wisps of clouds that hovered overhead. There was hardly a breeze and the day felt calmer than it had in a long time. I heard the creak of the floorboards before the door opened, Billy staring up at me with mild surprise.

"Bella." His deep, gravelly voice didn't hold a welcome invitation. "Jake isn't in. Shouldn't you be at school?"

Oh, great. Now I had to worry about Billy telling Charlie. Then Charlie would come home early from work and I wouldn't see the light of day until this fever disappeared.

"I should be, but Jake told me to come over this morning." I tried to remove the monotone from my voice. At least I didn't have to try to make a lie sound convincing; I was telling the truth.

"He didn't say anything about that. Of course, I haven't seen him since he left last night." Billy shrugged, obviously not caring about where his son might be or what he might be doing.

Both of our heads turned simultaneously as we heard a wolf howl, very close to the house. Shivers ran down my spine, but Billy seemed completely at ease. Out of the tree line came Jacob, jogging towards us. I could see under the shadow of the trees Sam and the other two boys who had been with him over a week ago. This time my eyesight caught my attention. How could I see them? Shouldn't it be too dark under the tree cover for my eyes? Another shiver.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake came to a stop at the foot of the ramp, beckoning me to come with him.

"You should have told me, Jacob." Again, Billy didn't seem upset. Just at ease.

"Sure, sure. I cleared it with Sam, although he doesn't believe me one bit. But you don't know what I know, old man." Jacob grinned. Billy rolled his eyes and with a backwards wave, rolled into the house and shut the door.

Again, Jacob gestured for me to follow. I walked closely behind him, butterflies racking up in my stomach as we neared the boys in the forest. All of them, including Jake, were shirtless. I had a brief flashback to an encounter I had had in Port Angeles, although this time I didn't feel threatened, just nervous. Jacob would never let anyone harm me, right? Of course not. We stopped at the treeline, Jacob speaking first.

"Bella, this is Sam, Jared, and Paul."

Sam exuded a calm confidence. You could tell he was the leader. Jared seemed very relaxed and cocky, like most things in life were just too easy for him. Paul was completely different. I could feel waves of rage pouring off of him and the look he gave me made me take a step back, hiding farther behind Jacob. My voice caught.

"Hi, Bella. I would say it's good to see you again, but everytime we meet it seems under the wrong circumstances." Sam's voice was level and cool, but his expression was wary. "Jacob has informed me that you have seen the Kabala?"

"The what? You mean the smoke-like things?" My voice was shaking and I tried to steady it. I gripped Jacob's arm for support.

"Yes, those. Kabala is Quileute for 'white'. It was the simplest term we could use to describe them. Although I'm sure Angel or Devil probably works just as well." Sam peered at me, obviously wondering if I was going to pass out.

"Them? How many of those things are there?" Maybe I was going to pass out.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples, "We aren't sure. We can only see them when-" He broke off, contemplating on what he wanted to share with me. After all, I was an outsider.

"Bella," Jacob spoke for the first time, "things have gotten weird. Like, freaky weird. I think you have a right to know everything but..."

"She doesn't have any rights!" Paul burst out, his words slapping me, "Just because she could see one and it decided to change her too, doesn't mean she needs to know anything. She hasn't even made the transformation!" Paul was effectively snarling in my direction, his white teeth gleaming.

Sam put his hand on Paul's chest, "We don't even know if she can, Paul. We've never had a vortex of fire explode out of us, she's different."

"And different doesn't always mean good." Jared piped up.

"Don't say that!" Jacob's glare was heartwrenching to see; I was used to him being happy and carefree. "Maybe they just like to watch us fight. It's probably a game to them."

The small circle was tense. Paul seemed to be vibrating out of anger, the edge of his form seemingly getting blurry and back to normal again. Sam's hand never left his chest. Jacob also wouldn't take his eyes off of him. Sam sucked in a big breath of air, nodded to Jacob and spoke directly to me.

"Bella, we are werewolves. We can see the Kabala when we are transformed."

The hole in my chest flared up, though it wasn't the burning that bothered me. It was the fact that another mythical creature was just announced and on top of that, the enemy to _my _mythical creatures, at least from what is usually said in fantasy books. I sucked in sharply and sank to the ground, holding my chest in one piece.

"You had to be something, right?" I gave a small chuckle, but it sounded more like a gasp.

"Bella, here's the issue. We protect the tribal lands from any dangers. Up until now there has only been one danger. We are pretty sure you know who that was."

The past tense hit me like a bullet. Jacob reached down to wrap his arms around me and pull me up onto my feet; he supported all of my weight effortlessly. My vision was blurry and my breathing heavy as I tried not to think of Sam's words. I did my best not to think of them.

"So, now you come along starting forest fires and nearly wiping us all out. You saw a Kabala, said it implanted itself within you as it has done to us, and now you have your own gifts. But you don't seem to be able to control yourself. It's very similar to us when we begin this new life. We get angry or scared or depressed and the magic just seemingly kicks in and we transform. If there is no one there to help us, we can't control ourselves enough to phase back for weeks at a time." Sam sounded sad. It hit me that he must've been the first werewolf.

"I'm the new danger then? You obviously don't have to worry about new vam-" I couldn't say the word, "-enemies, right? And I don't want to hurt Jacob or Billy or anyone!" I was panicking, hyperventilating. These boys did mean me harm; they needed me gone to protect their tribe. Jacob had a defensive stance around me, at least I knew I could still trust him.

"Bella, honey calm down." Jacob was trying to soothe me, "We aren't worried about you killing a bunch of people- well, kinda. But we are just making sure you don't harm anyone by accident, including yourself. We have to learn how to phase back and forth. It's almost uncontrollable, but eventually you get it down. I'm not great at it. We think it'll be the same with you. We want to help you figure out what's going on."

"That is mostly true, Bella." Sam gained an air of authority, I could tell he was talking to the others as well as me, "Unfortunately you cannot be aloud on our lands until we know how dangerous you are. At the same time, I want my pack to stay away from you."

Paul started laughing. I was beginning to think he was a maniac. It didn't take more than a moment for me to fall to the ground as Jake took his arms back. I wasn't supporting any of my own weight. My knees slumped and I heard a loud _smack. _Jake had swung a right hook directly into Paul's jaw. Paul stumbled backwards, grabbing his jaw; it looked like he was setting it back into place. His whole body shook, blurring wildly out of control. Another split second and a loud tearing and a giant grey wolf stood in the same spot Paul was just in. It snarled ferociously. Jacob backed up and grabbed me, turning to run towards his big front yard with me in his arms. The wolf sauntered forward, Sam shaking his head as if this was embarrassing.

"Jake we have to leave now!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. The wolf was huge, taller and thicker than a horse.

"Just stay put!" Jacob yelled back, setting me down on the wet grass. "I just didn't want you in such close proximity."

Jacob began to vibrate the same as Paul had as he began to walk back towards the werewolf. Paul snarled again, the sound much louder than the exhaust pops from my truck, and lunged for Jacob. It didn't take many steps for the wolf to close the gap. Jacob sprinted towards the wolf and just as they were about to collide, Jacobs head with the wolf's chest, Jacob disappeared. A russet colored wolf slammed into the grey one, flipping it backwards. It's snarl was somehow even louder. The grey wolf regained it's footing and charged again. They collided with a loud echo through the trees. I had to cover my ears from the sound of their jaws snapping shut.

Sam and Jared stood in the tree line. Jared was watching the fight with an amused expression while Sam wouldn't take his eyes off of me, his face hard. Suddenly, the grey wolf had the Jacob-wolf on his back and pinned to the ground, his razor sharp teeth inches from the throat.

"No please! Not Jake! No!" I screamed out, pleading. I didn't know anything about werewolves. Were they in control of themselves?

I felt the burning intensify in my chest, but it didn't cripple me as it had before. Instead, the heat flowed throughout my body and though it wasn't a comfortable heat I could tolerate it. I felt stronger. I quickly checked myself and almost fainted from the sight; I was absolutely covered in a suit of flames. But they didn't sear my skin, which is what probably helped me stay conscious. I quickly assesed the rest of my body, which was in the same state save for the neck up, and also noticed I was somehow _hovering _a few inches off of the ground. A last glance saw Sam bewildered.

"Get off of my Jacob!" I yelled, my voice stronger than before.

Without conscious effort on my part, my body quickly glided to the wolves position. My body felt as if it was moving on its own, my mind had no control over it. My arms wrapped as far around the grey wolf as they could, and as it howled in anger and pain from the fire, I threw it a good ten feet away. I wanted to grab the russet wolf and make sure it was okay, but thought better of myself. It got up on its own and shook out its fur, staring at me. It's eyes were intelligent and huge, like a crystal ball. In their reflection I could see myself.

Completely covered in orange hot flame from the neck down, hovering a few inches from the ground. But what scared me, no, frightened me, was what was happening from the neck up. My eyes were the same burning orange color. My top canine teeth had grown longer, barely poking out from under my lip. My hair flaired out wildly around me, making me look feral, and on top of my head was essentially what I would call a crown with two horns made out of blue flame. I looked terrifying. I looked like a demon.

...

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review, favorite, follow if you enjoyed! Reviews make me want to keep going!**

**And here it is folks, the fantasy has arrived! A bit shorter of a chapter but I was essentially just trying to get to this part and now I can really tell the story. Probably not everyones cup of tea but I think this'll be a pretty cool story. **

**Here is what I'm thinking the crown/horns look like, except made of blue fire.**

**www. bing images/search?view=detailV2&id=60C48401475CF2F51E59F9FF911572E28EB30139&thid=OIP.3QD8uTotKGe1CvvNAhZxLAHaHa&mediaurl=https% .com% &exph=736&expw=736&q=demon+horns&selectedindex=92&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6**


End file.
